


well, it's not our anniversary

by skullnutz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Movie Night, romantic movies, they are married!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Movies"]Jade asks her wife if she knows what day it is. Rose doesn't. It's their monthly 'our friends pick out movies for us to watch' day.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	well, it's not our anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing more domestic jaderose, they're just so fun to write!! Enjoy!

"Rose dear, do you know what tonight is?" Jade asks, a grin spread across her face. Rose raises an eyebrow, and thinks hard about what today could possibly be. 

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't forget!" Jade saids, her lips curling into a frown. Rose shakes her head, for her wife is always getting so shaken up over the smallest things. 

"Well, it's not our anniversary," Rose smirks. 

"Of course not! It's our monthly 'our friends pick out movies for us to watch' night!" Jade huffs, playfully punching her wives shoulder. Rose lets out a small "Oh," and Jade laughs. She grabs her partners hand, and they head towards the living room. 

"Who picked out our movies this month?" Rose asks. She hopes it isn't John, for his movies are far too boring. 

"Karkat!" Jade replies, somehow extremely excited. Rose groans, for she knows she'll be having to watch some horrible romantic comedy. 

"His movies aren't that bad! I think they're funny," Jade says. Rose laughs, and gives her wife a quick kiss on the cheek. Jade puts a disc into the DVD player, and jumps onto the couch next to her wife. Rose grabs a blanket, and the two women snuggle up for a night of terrible movies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!!


End file.
